No Title Yet
by Denise Cullen
Summary: Bella and James meet, they soon fall in love. But what happens when James becomes aggressive with Bella? And what happens when Bella seeks comfort on Edward. Will James find out? Rated M for Violence, Mild Laugange,No Rape. AH/AU B/J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my first Fan Fiction, I'm co authoring (?) with Aprilhalewater.**

**This is not where I'm going to be posting the rest of the story. (more at bottom)**

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

My head instantly shot up from the notebook I was drawing in to the voice who mentioned my name. But the person I saw wasn't anyone I knew. He had very strange eyes, green with a hint of silver, yet they were incredibly beautiful.

"Yes?" I hesitated.

"Hi, my name is James Sayer." He said. His voice sounded deep, but not as deep as the students in senior year, but deeper than the students our age.

"H-hi, my name is B-bella Swan." I stuttered.

He seem to have found my akwardness funny, I wasn't so sure.

"Oh I know. Your my writing partner."

"Oh." I said stupidly. I guess thats why he found my last statement amusing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. I blushed, my own imagination wasn't one anyone would really understand, after all I am in 11th grade. "Um, a unicorn." I informed him. He chuckled. I just shrugged, he was already starting to annoy me.

Most people always make me feel younger than I am because of my imagination. I decided to continuing to draw, letting my long brown hair fall to cover my face.

I allowed myself to really study his features. He had short blond hair, with a long lean body that had a lot of muscle. Wrestling I supposed. He was staring at my notebook, smiling at my drawing of a unicorn. From what I could see his features reflected his eyes.

Though beautiful, there was something eerie and frightening about them. I was scared of how it would be if I actually really looked at him instead of through the shield of my hair.

Absent mindly I forgot that I was drawing, and when I looked down I saw that I had messed up the unicorn's horn and made it much longer than necessary.I blushed and quickly erased the horn, and looked up at James, he was grinning at my embrassement.

Asshole. I really don't judge people in just the first days of communication, but James seems to be the first exception. He just had this air of confidence and smugness about him that completely annoyed the hell out of me for some unknown reason.

And that in itself annoyed me even more. I didn't even notice that I was still staring at him until Mr. Hanson came into class. He seemed amused. Always amused. I swear he just keeps annoying me.

Ignoring him, I turned my head to the left, and saw a girl I didn't know, laughing with a guy, Mike, I knew him since freshmen year. I smiled to myself,

Mike was the kind of guy who any girl would love to be with. Of course, I never really found any attraction to him in that way. We went out a few times, but it was always just a friendship thing never really anything that made us want to be more than friends.

Our first kiss might be the most embrassing moment of my life. We not just only felt odd, but when we were leaning towards each other I bumped my head against his car mirror. I went into my house blushing like a tomato.

Mike saw me smiling at him, and waved towards me. I returned the gesture as quickly as possible, And looked away, but I noticed something in the girl's facial features, it seemed some where between angry and envy. Odd.

**A/N:**

**The rest of the story is going to be posted in DoubleUnicornsFTW**

**I just really wanted to see if anyone enjoyed it.**

**its not much, but its just been screaming at me to post it.**

**anyways,**

**Please rate/review and tell me if you liked it so far.**

**Thanks. Bye.**


	2. AN

A/N

So sorry about the lack of updates.

I know I promised to post in another place and all.

But I just recently got out of school so I'm hoping in finishing the fan fic.

April is also getting out of school in a few days so hopefully she wont be a procrastinator and help me with the story.

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and put this on a story alert.

You have no idea how much this means to me.

I'm kind of touchy about my writing skills, I think I'm a horrible writer...

anyways, BYE!


End file.
